Special present
by jinroutohru
Summary: Tohru gives Natsuno a teddy bear, which Natsuno later hears that Tohru was going to give it to a special person.


**Author's Note:** I can't understand why my fics lately are worse than before -_- I am so sorry and I am sorry that I can't make justice for this pair orz I do like it but... anyways comments are and enjoy?

* * *

The day seems to be safer, safer to sleep than at night… It sounded strange but for Natsuno was a really good reason for that. This about Megumi still been alive was something unreal but the presence that she was there watching him, wouldn't let him sleep.

There was a tranquil breeze, Natsuno was sitting under a tree reading a book. It was so quiet and so calm, that the sleep took over him, he was sure that no one was around him that made him feel relaxed…

As the time went by, someone showed up, Natsuno could feel that person because of the light that was not hitting his face like before. Natsuno opened his eyes and noticed a face close to his which made him open his sleepy eyes more wide and his reactions of moving away kicked in.

"To-Tohru-chan?" he said.

Tohru laughed sitting on the grass, "Sorry for waking you up."

"You didn't need to be that close and to be staring at me." Natsuno said looking away from him.

"You just looked really cute, that I could not resist." Tohru said with a smile.

Natsuno blushed, "Say that to a girl, I am not cute."

Natsuno stand up realizing what time it was, the break was almost over and he needed to get back to class.

"Ah! Wait, Natsuno!" Tohru called out standing up, he had a bag on his hand.

Natsuno looked at him. "Here… this is for you." Tohru said giving him the bag.

Natsuno opened and noticed the teddy bear, he then glared at Tohru, who was lightly blushing and had a smile on his lips.

"I just thought that this maybe could help you to sleep better," Tohru looked at the sky, "it use to help me when I was younger, if I was scared or had a nightmare I use to have it closer, and could sleep better."

Natsuno extended the bag to Tohru, "Thanks but I don't really need it. I am not 6 years old you know."

Tohru pushed the bag, "I want you to have it anyways, it can come in handy anytime, beside I am not treating you like a little kid, and I just want to help you since you haven't told me what is really wrong with you." Tohru looked at him with a worry face.

Natsuno sigh and thought what he said and it was true, he didn't know if he should tell Tohru what was going on, but was he going to believe him or just laugh?

"Besides that I wanted you to have it because-" Tohru was saying but at that moment the bell of the school rang cutting what he was trying to say.

"Will talk later, we should get to class now." Natsuno said and began running with the bag on his hand. Tohru sigh and then followed but later they separated since they were in different classes.

The end of the day came and Natsuno was alone in the class, since he was waiting for Tohru. He grabbed the bag and took the teddy bear out of the bag, looking at it. It wasn't in just a great condition but neither was in a bad shape, did he use to sleep with this? He could feel the scent of Tohru in that plush and an image of young Tohru sleeping with it came to his mind and that just made him smile a bit, but later he shook his head, what kind of things he was imagining, although it was not bad thoughts…

"Natsu?" Aoi opened the door, noticing that he was the last one in the class. She then walked close to him. "Tohru-chan told me to let you know that he will be late. He is cleaning the class room like a detention."

Natsuno blinked, "What did he do?" he asked curious.

"He said that he was sleeping in class and the teacher saw him." Aoi said and then she noticed the teddy bear on Natsuno's hand. "Huh? Did Tohru-chan gave you that?"

"Ah, yeah… but I was going to return it to him." Natsuno put the teddy bear on the bag and stand up, "I'll wait for him."

"Really? That's strange. He always treasured that teddy bear and he didn't even let me keep it, I wanted it because it was really cute." Aoi said smiling, "he said that he will never give that to anyone just the person he liked the most."

Natsuno looked at her speechless, if he treasures this why he gave it to him, and like if Aoi read his mind she said.

"Maybe he likes you a lot, Natsu" she smirked. Natsuno glared at her, and then he said.

"He said that he gave it to me to help me with my sleeping problems that is all." Natsuno explained and then went out of the room. When he closed the door he sigh, he could feel his heart pounding and he was somehow hoping that Aoi could be right.

As Natsuno waited across the classroom, his mind was filled with a lot of thoughts about Tohru, was there some other reason and not only because he wanted to help him? Was that what Tohru was trying to say… that he likes him?

'Argh! Why am I thinking so much about this?' he asked himself, he was just going to return that to Tohru and end it there.

At that moment the door of the classroom opened, reveling an exhausted Tohru, "Never go to sleep in class…" he said to himself not noticing that the purple haired guy was there in front of him.

"That's what happens when you play video games until late at night." Natsuno commented. Tohru laugh while scratching the back of his neck.

"Huh? Natsuno you still here?" Tohru asked, "I thought you were going to leave before me, that is why I asked Aoi to let you know."

Natsuno show him the bag, "I want to give you this back, Aoi told me about it and she said that you wanted to give it to the person you like."

Natsuno looked down at the floor, "I know you are trying to help me but I don't want you-"

Natsuno was cut because of Tohru's lips on his, his eyes went wide, his heart began to beat fast and blush began to form on his cheeks.

Tohru broke the kiss and smiled at Natsuno who still was with a confused and surprised face.

Tohru hugged him and said, "That is what I wanted to say and the reason I gave it to you… I like you Natsuno and I wanted for you to keep it."

Natsuno moved away and looked at Tohru, "So when you said it was to help me, it was a lie?"

Tohru chuckled, "Well it was part of the reason why I gave it to you, but I just couldn't say that I am giving it to you because I like you... I thought that you were going to get away from me or something." Tohru explained with some blush on his cheeks.

Natsuno looked away and said, "Then I'll take care of it…"

Tohru looked at him surprised and then hugged him, "Natsuno!" he said happily.

"Thank you!" Tohru whisper.

"You stupid, I should be the one saying that," Natsuno said and tried to push Tohru away, "And don't get so close to me."

Tohru stopped and said. "Sorry… I got really happy." Then he grabbed Natsuno's hand, "So shall we go home now?" he began walking and dragging Natsuno, who was somehow happy for hearing what Tohru said to him, since Tohru for him was special too and he liked him.


End file.
